Lighting systems that include many luminaires that are controlled by one or more central controllers are available in a wide variety of configurations. Many different controllers are also available. Often, different lighting and control devices from different manufacturers (or even from the same manufacturer) may use different communication standards. Thus, when replacing or upgrading a system, a lighting system owner must either change the whole system or return to the original manufacturer (or a compatible source) for replacement components in order for a central controller to be able to communicate with all lighting devices in the system. This limits customers' options for upgrading existing lighting systems.
This disclosure describes methods and systems that are directed to improving the ability to use disparate types of lighting devices in commonly controlled system, and/or using various types of controllers to control various lighting devices.